


Slipstream

by idreamofrain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofrain/pseuds/idreamofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>With no reports to occupy her, she has nothing to do but wait for the Daedalus to reach Atlantis.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipstream

Elizabeth finds herself in the canteen for the third night in a row. With no reports to occupy her, she has nothing to do but wait for the Daedalus to reach Atlantis. She likes to sit gazing out of the window at the slipstream created by the hyperdrive until her thoughts recede, the chatter behind her fades, and eventually she is tired enough to attempt sleep.

This trip was basically the same as the last; full of expenditure reports, days underground without seeing the surface, and bland food. The only difference this time around was the moment where she had been blindsided during a meeting by accusations that she had been carrying out an ‘improper relationship’ with her military commander. She had been so taken aback that it had left her unable to immediately counter the accusation with anything.

…  
  
 _‘You don’t deny the accusation, Doctor Weir,’ said the suit to her left and Elizabeth turned to her, an eyebrow raised in disbelief._  
 _‘That would be because there is nothing to deny,’ she replied, her tone icy. She turned to address the others._  
 _‘I don’t know who has raised these concerns to you, but I can assure you that Colonel Sheppard and I are--’_  
  
…

She is brought out of her reverie by John’s voice in her ear.

“—zabeth? Elizabeth? Can you hear me? ‘Lizabeth!”

“John?” She is startled and looks around for him, but he is nowhere in sight, although one of the off-duty crew seated near her is looking over at her rather warily. It takes a second for her to realise that John is hailing her over the comms system and not from across the room. 

_‘Oh.’_

She turns back to the window and slinks slightly lower in her seat.

“John? What is it?” she says, fumbling with her earpiece.

“There you are! Uh, McKay says he’s got something that you ‘need to see’.”

Elizabeth smiles to herself; John’s tone of voice implies that he clearly thinks quite the opposite. In her mind’s eye, she sees him air-quoting and smiles a bit more. 

“Alright, I’ll head to the lab now.” 

She stands as she taps her earpiece, cutting the connection. As she walks by the off-duty Sergeant’s table, she catches her eye and wishes her a good evening.


End file.
